Tyrannosaur Buck
|species = Tyrannosaurus rex}} The Tyrannosaurus Buck is the male Tyrannosaurus rex seen in The Lost World: Jurassic Park and is the individual that hunter Roland Tembo seeks to hunt during his trip to Isla Sorna while accompanying the InGen Harvest team. This T. rex later is tranquilized by Roland and is taken to San Diego where the animal escapes and rampages before it is able to be rounded back and brought back to Isla Sorna. Movies= Story Early life The Tyrannosaur Buck was born sometime before or after Hurricane Clarissa struck Isla Sorna. He and a female of his species had a sonThe animatronic of the Infant T. rex has green skin. In it was revealed that male Tyrannosaurus rex have green colored skin. So this means that the juvenile's gender is male. together in 1997. Isla Sorna Incident (1997) & San Deigo Incident A few week's after his son's birth, InGen Hunters Roland Tembo and Ajay Sidhu kidnaped his son wanting to use him as bait for the Tyrannosaur Buck. In response, him and the female traveled to the Hunters' encampment to rescue their son. They sensed the Juvenile T. rex inside the Fleetwood RV Mobile Lab both cornered the horizontal sides of one of Mobile Lab's trailers. The Tyrannosaur Buck gave the trailer he was near a nudge to see if the object he was observing was alive. Unknown to the Tyrannosaurus rex couple, the humans inside the trailer were not InGen Hunters, rather they were another group called the Gatherers who were fixing their son's leg after it had been broken by a drunk InGen CEO Peter Ludlow and wanted to return the juvenile to his family. Dr. Sarah Harding, one of the Gatherers, realized that the Tyrannosaurs were not exhibiting hunting behavior but was wanting to retrieve their infant. She and the other Gathers handed the T. rex parents their child after her realization. Afterward, the Tyrannosaur Buck and his mate hid their son in a safe place before returning to the Fleetwood RV Mobile Lab to destroy it. They turned the back half of the accordioned vehicle upside down, then they managed to shatter the front windshield and pushed the back half over the cliff the trailers that were parked at the edge. After they had felt they had destroyed the trailers, the two soon returned once again when Gatherer Eddie Carr came to rescue his teammates and friend, being notified by the sound of Eddie's Mercedes SUV. Once finding the vehicle, the Buck bit off the roof to the SUV and then attempted to kill to Eddie. While reaching for his air rifle, Eddie was grabbed by the Buck, who was joined by his mate in ripping the man in two at the waist. Satisfied, the Tyrannosaurus couple finally departed from the encampment. Despite having rescued their son, the two Tyrannosaurs once again attacked the remaining InGen Hunters and Gatherers by following the scent of their juvenile's blood that was stained on Sarah Harding's shirt. He poked his head inside her tent, sniffing the shirt hanging from a line stretched across the tent interior while Dr. Sarah Harding and Kelly Malcolm did their best to stay still. The sounds made by the Buck woke up Carter, one of the Hunters, who alerted his fellow colleagues by screaming its presence. Lifting the tent from the ground and momentarily blinded, the Buck was able to remove the tent from his face by shaking it. His mate arrived on the scene scaring the hunters into a tight ravine where the female pursued them, leaving the Buck behind to scavenge through any remains. While doing so, Roland took the chance to shoot the Tyrannosaurus rex with his double-barrelled rifle, only to find that Nick Van Owen had sabotaged his weapon. He then proceeded to shoot the Buck with an over dosage of concentrated carfentanil in the hopes of killing it. However, the male Tyrannosaur survived and was captured by the remaining InGen Hunters under the orders of Peter Ludlow to be for transported to San Diego, California in North America where he hoped to display him, along with his infant, in the his new Jurassic Park being built there to replace the failed one ob Isla Nublar. Unfortunately, sometime during the trip, the tyrannosaur stopped breathing and entered a comatose state. In an effort to save the animal, he was administered an amphetamine to counter the large dosage of tranquilizer given to him when Roland shot him. The T. rex, now in a berserker state, broke out of his containment unit and attacked those serving on the ship. Somehow the Tyrannosaurus rex was lured into the cargo hold, where he stayed until Ludlow foolishly ordered the area checked once the ship docked at the InGen Docks at San Diego. The Tyrannosaur, now free, broke through the dock checkpoint and wandered into San Diego, causing chaos throughout the city. One of the first locations he first went through was a neighborhood. Finding a house with a backyard pool, the Buck broke through the brick wall lining the yard and into the pool area where he began drinking. The family dog, un-phased by the intrusion, began to bark at the much larger predator only to be quickly silenced when the T. rex ate it. The noise awoke Ben, a child, who then dragged his parents into his bedroom to show them the dinosaur. When they arrived, the Tyrannosaurus growled at the family before returning to the city. Rampaging through downtown, the Tyrannosaurus rex scared everyone he encountered. The tyrannosaur tested his surroundings in various ways including biting traffic lights and smashing a bus. Most of the citizens survived the havoc except for one unlucky individual. During his romp in the city, Doctors Sarah Harding and Ian Malcolm devised a plan to lure the raging animal back to the ship by using the infant to bring him. After traveling to Jurassic Park: San Deigo, they moved the infant to the InGen Docks in order to lead him to them. Peter Ludlow, however, had a different response. He ordered the police to kill the Buck so the chaos would end. Ian's and Sarah's plan worked, as the Tyrannosaur Buck traveled to the docks upon hearing the infant's call from the cargo hold of the ship used to transport the two Tyrannosaurs. Ludlow entered only to, unbeknownst to Ludlow, be followed in by the adult male. Attempting to capture the growling infant bare handed, Ludlow realized only too late that he had been trapped. Attempting to scurry up the stairs back up to the main deck, Ludlow was grabbed in the Buck's jaws, who brought Ludlow back to the cargo hold floor where he dropped him. Attempting to stand back up, the male Tyrannosaurus rex pushed Ludlow back to the floor where he proudly watched his son pounce the hapless executive. However, this victory was short lived as police helicopters surrounded the gaping cargo hold doors. Their guns aimed to fire, it was only in the nick of time that Dr. Ian Malcolm was able to get the doors closed and the Buck tranquilized by Dr. Sarah Harding. The Buck and his infant were then shipped back to Isla Sorna where they were spotted with the Buck's mate, the three apex predators reunited as a family. Legacy The Tyrannosaur Buck's rampage in San Deigo made InGen's cloned dinosaurs known to the general public. Dr. Ian Malcolm got his credibility back with the public now believing his account of the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993 after the Buck's involvement in the San Diego Incident. As a result of the San Diego Incident, the United States and the Costa Rican governments restricted Isla Sorna to humans. Despite these warnings, humans have step foot on the island after it was declared restricted. Most notable outside of poachers was the Dino-Soar, an illegal business that allowed people to paraglide around Isla Sorna's borders whose final operation lead to the Isla Sorna Incident of 2001. Family Production and development The Tyrannosaur Buck's rampage in San Deigo was inspired by the ending to 1925 film where a captured Brontosaurus breaks loose and has a chaotic romp throughout London. The T. rex animatronic in was actually the same animatronic for the Buck in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Stan Winston Studios repainted the animatronic lighter colors in order to represent a sub-adult individual, however, they can both still be recognized as the same robot by the facial scarring on the right side of the muzzle. During the production for fight with the Spinosaurus the animatronic's neck broke clean off the robot, because the Spinosaurus' animatronic was so big and powerful it destroyed the robot with one hit. This left many of the crew stunned, shocked and even some mourning for the animatronic with John Rosengrant saying: “That was a really sad ending to a long night of shooting. The Spino threw one final blow and broke the T. rex''s neck. The head collapsed, the neck tore open in the back, and hydraulic fluid shot out of it, almost like blood spurting.” Because this mishap, this would eventually be the scene where the ''Spinosaurus towers over the T. rex after killing it. Trivia *The face of the Buck is adorned with many facial scars and many of the teeth in his mouth are broken or missing. This is indicative towards the animal participating in fights for mating rights or dominance. *It's curious that Roland wishes to hunt the Tyrannosaurus rex ''Buck when the female ''Tyrannosaurus is actually larger. This could possibly stem from that fact that Roland is a professional hunter and in sport hunting it is the male that is prized for its size and adornment and Roland did not know that it is the female that holds the size. |-|Games= The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade game) The Tyrannosaur Buck and its mate serves as the main antagonists in The Lost World: Jurassic Park arcade game on the last stage of the game, what is loosely based on film it and its mate come to rescue their hatchling, the male eventually takes the infant while its mate goes to attack the player. Once the player has defeated the female, she will call to her mate and then the player will finally face him. The Lost World: Jurassic Park PSX In ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' for the PSX, the Tyrannosaur Buck serves as a playable character and is the third character to play right after the Velociraptor. The first level is in continuation to the previous level which the player used the Raptor, shortly after the Buck must make its way towards hunting camp while passing through the scorched forest, geyser pools and passing through a cave, while battling against a variety of dinosaurs and hunters and avoiding hot geyser pools. In the level based on the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993 included with the special edition of the game, he is playable once again as a stand in for Rexy, the Tyrannosaurus rex that was involved in films' version of the incident. When you play Sarah Harding the Buck will continue to pursue her as the player must get her to safety while it fights its way through hunters and raptors, it eventually serves as the last boss in the game along with its mate and Sarah must fend them off. The Lost World: Jurassic Park (pinball) The Tyrannosaur Buck appears on the backboard of the pinball game The Lost World: Jurassic Park. 306.jpg |-|Toys= The Lost World Series 1 The Bull T-Rex from The Lost World Series 1 is a representation of the Buck. At a nearly whopping two feet long, it was the largest Jurassic Park dinosaur toy ever produced. LWBullTRexLoose1a.png $(KGrHqF,!qUFGg(Bd+gdBRo7Sy,TPQ~~60 57.JPG $T2eC16J,!)cE9s4PsMTtBRo7Szoqug~~60 57.JPG $T2eC16R,!)UE9s3wCMmhBRo7S07)S!~~60 57.JPG 4f322b854e519 225455b.jpg Rex2.jpg LEGO Studios In the LEGO Jurassic Park subtheme of the toy line, a Tyrannosaur Buck figure is included with the set 1349 Steven Spielberg MovieMaker Set. It is based off the San Deigo Incident. Jurassic Park 2K9 A repaint of the Bull T-Rex from The Lost World Series 1 toy line appears in the Jurassic Park 2K9 toy line. Revoltech A figure of the Tyrannosaur Buck was made by Revoltech, a Japanese toy company, produced a miniature action figure of the Tyrannosaurus Buck. Measuring around 8 inches in length and 3 inches tall, the figurine also hosts an impressive level of detail, accuracy, and articulation for a figure of its size. Misc The Buck was also had Koosh Balls, hand puppets, puzzles, and even his own plush doll made of him. 1305647712-25772-0.jpg|Koosh Ball Sany0767 1338838797.jpg|Plushe. $T2eC16F,!yEE9s5jDWL9BQ(lmgtsv!~~60 57.JPG|Hand puppet. 8b13 1.JPG|Stamp. |-|Gallery= 2330_13_screenshot.png 5467816_3_l.jpg 5467816_4_l.jpg aacc141ae7d3c30285d70ba2177727cb.jpg profiles-in-history-jurassic-park-t-rex-model-x425.jpg the lost world 2.jpg The Lost World Jurassic Park 8.jpg the_lost_world_06_stor.jpg the_lost_world_08_stor.jpg The_Lost_World_Jurassic_Park_Bull_T-Rex.jpg Trexjp3malemodelte2.jpg Tyrannosaurus_rex_and_dog.jpg Tyrannosaurus_rex_goes_home.jpg 161.png 10030768_2.jpg RexSideBody.jpg rexcage.PNG RexBows.jpg Recbreakout.PNG rexcity1.PNG user5808_pic4255_1318396501.jpg 56c2c0e8.jpg 339.jpg mercbenzmclass5dm6.1307.jpg jurassicpark07800ld2.2497.jpg TLW Ending 1.jpg 603576_409049305797409_654202593_n.jpg 476.jpg 440.PNG 436.PNG 174.JPG RexHeadUp.jpg RexMug.jpg triprex.jpg 14006794.jpg 261.jpg tumblr_m2tsp9XmeN1qgz9vio6_1280.png screen_image_280734.jpg tumblr_lmmv7abv0X1ql3zobo1_500.jpg tumblr_lzvmz7vLCK1r5jpfvo1_1280.png tumblr_m2tsp9XmeN1qgz9vio2_1280.png tumblr_m2tsp9XmeN1qgz9vio5_1280.png tumblr_m2tsp9XmeN1qgz9vio3_1280 (1).png tumblr_lfk7zlybLR1qddvzno1_1280.jpg tumblr_m2tsp9XmeN1qgz9vio4_1280.png 1995_lincoldtowncar.jpg Revoltech Jurassic Park Tyrannosaurus Rex 2.jpg Jurassic-Park-2-The-Lost-World-1997-movie-props.jpg Greenbullrexpuppet.JPG Fullbodyrexpuppet.JPG 1fc1c1c2db5852e08ffc380475e2633692a9e7ef6be547418b95f609443f44eb.jpg|The Tyrannosaur parents featured on a puzzle ragerig.jpg|The Tyrannosaur Buck on the Rage Rig toy 3197.jpg Revoltech-T-Rex-002-700x466.jpg Revoltech-T-Rex-008-700x525.jpg lostworldthevideogrns_257540.jpg $(KGrHqR,!k4E+fU8M7BkBP46LRT7bw~~60_57.JPG 1369209_110725230833_scan0009.jpg JurassicPark-RexBust.JPG 168435279_1.jpg 168435279_2.jpg 753951258456.jpg tlwbullrex.jpg|On the set of The Lost World 2rex.PNG angrydaddy-1024x768.png rexstage-1024x575.png buckhead.PNG goodevening.png nevertakemealive.jpg overstep.jpg peekaboo.png roar.png the_lost_world_jurassic_park_23.png the_lost_world_jurassic_park_25.png vADYe.jpg park-yurskogo-perioda-2-zateryannii-mir-19844.jpg gQaGoHG.jpg t_rex_1_18_galileo_hernandez_by_manusaurio-d6ilcn6.jpg|Tyrannosaur Buck maquette t_rex_male__tlw__by_manusaurio-d6ilbfy.jpg References Category:Tyrannosaurus rex Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park characters Category:Comic book dinosaurs Category:Villains Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters Category:LEGO Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:Male characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Pages Needing Attention